


For Dean

by courie969



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Godstiel - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 02:30:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9361949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/courie969/pseuds/courie969
Summary: Castiel gathers the angels as their new God to formulate a plan for righteousness - all for Dean





	

Quiet murmurs were heard around the room, dozens of angels gathered in Heaven to hear what the rebellious Castiel had to say for himself. Worried whispers spoke of evil, fallen, forsaken, and others spoke of giving second chances.

"I am not your enemy, I am a kind and loving God, gather before me and I will tell you my plan to lead all to righteousness.” Castiel spoke low and commanding, turning around to face his listeners, an easy smile and the open look almost foreign across his face.

Silence befell the room, attentions caught.

After a brief pause and a long look around the room, he spoke again, louder now that angels were rapt with attention.

“Our Father has abandoned us, Raphael sought to control us..” he begins.

“And what of you, Castiel? What do you propose we do? You allow the Winchesters to run wild – they were to be your charges and you failed!” A voice cried from the back of the room.

“Enough! You will not question me, and the Winchesters are not of your concern. They will be dealt with”

Castiel claps his hands together, “Now that we have that out of the way,” he wags a finger to the room, “I expect to see you all in church!” With a soft rustle of wings, Castiel disappears.

And so it went, Castiel meeting groups of angels, assuring them all that he would be an attentive God, as it were.

\-------

“God? Cas, what were you thinking?”

“Dean,” Castiel chastises, his index finger tracing the bow in Dean's upper lip in a rare, as of late, showing of tenderness.

“I have done what my Father has not. I have convinced my brethren to come and listen.”

“Cas,” Dean exclaims, “You aren't going to talk to them... What does this accomplish?”

Castiel strokes his hand against Dean's hair, sighing softly as he pushes himself up and off the bed, gazing down at the naked body still sprawled there.

“They will no longer harm what's mine. That is what it accomplishes.”

Dean shakes his head, propping himself up on an elbow. “It ain't right. You...”

Castiel's eyes narrow, and the air around him seems to still as he focuses his stare at Dean's face. “Do not presume to tell me what is or is not right.”

His face softens into a smile as he drags his eyes across the other's abdomen, “Did you, or did you not, profess your undying love to me already? Perhaps you need a reminder?”

Dean reaches out to grasp at Castiel's wrist, giving him a gentle tug and a wicked grin.

Allowing himself to be pulled forward, Castiel kneels into the mattress and shoves Dean's shoulder back against the bed with his free hand. He leans down and captures Dean's lips within his own, his teeth catching and tugging the lower as he maneuvers his body to straddle Dean's hips.

Elbows on either side of Dean's head, he licks into the open mouth. “You are mine, Dean.”

And Dean's breath hitches as Castiel grinds his hips down.

“Yes.”

\-------

Castiel stroked a thumb across the rough jaw line of the man kneeling before him, blue eyes meeting green. A smirk falling across his features as the other man's eye squeeze shut in a grimace.

“I am your God now, Dean.”

Dean's breath hitched, tears falling down his dirt streaked face.

“Not like this,” he whispers, staring up into the angel-turned-God's face, “Please, Cas.. there must be another way.”

Castiel brushes his knuckles across Dean's face before threading his fingers through Dean's short hair, yanking harshly, causing Dean's mouth to fall open. Castiel leans down, pressing an open mouth kiss hard against the other man's lips. 

“You are mine.”

He releases Dean abruptly and turns, walking towards the church, his dirty trench coat billowing behind him. Once he reaches the doors, he pushes them open with a gesture of his hands, surprised and startled gasps heard from the angels gathered inside. Ignoring the panicked whispers, Castiel walks to the front of the church and spreads his arms wide, a smirk on his face and a gleam in his eyes, he turns and waits.

Dean rises from his knees, head down, and slowly walks into the church after Castiel, giving little notice to the congressional of angels around him. Reaching the alter, he looks upon Castiel's face. 

“Yours,” he whispers, green meeting blue.

With a nod, Castiel gestures to his side, and Dean moves to stand next to him. 

“Welcome,” he calls out to the angels in the pews. Grinning wide, and a malicious grin forming across his face. The church doors slam close.

Angels begin screaming, clearly in a panic. Someone calls 'Mercy!'

Dean raises an arm to shield his eyes, and as if that's what Castiel was waiting for, a bright light flashes, a loud boom from windows blown out and then blessed silence.

Gazing out into the sea of bodies and scorched marks ingrained in the floors, ceiling, walls, pews, a satisfied look passes across Castiel's face. He turns to Dean and touches the other man's face again. 

“For you, Dean.” He drops his hand and walks towards the doors, Dean following silently behind him.


End file.
